Pretty in Pink
by mogeta5
Summary: Helena Potter, hatte keine Ahnung, was ein Unfall in Zaubertränke und eine zufällige Begegnung so alles auslösen kann. Jetzt weiß sie es.
1. 1 Kapitel

Hallo, eine neue Geschichte von mir.

Ich hoffe sie gefällt.

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir. Leider.

Achtung: Irgendwie AU, FemHarry. Tony ist so wie immer.

1. Kapitel

Tony Stark hielt selten mit seiner Meinung hinterm Berg, aber diesmal ist er wohl etwas zu weit gegangen. Sogar Reed war sauer auf ihn, das war noch nie passiert. Der Kerl bekam oft genug nicht wirklich mit was um ihn herum vorging. Tja, vielleicht schmissen sie ihn aus ihrer losen Allianz heraus, mal wieder. Da musste er wohl mal wieder sein Ding alleine durchziehen. Aber erst mal etwas Abstand zu aufgebrachten Mutanten gewinnen, deswegen versteckte er sich auch in der hintersten Ecke die er finden konnte, wobei ihm klar wurde, dass er nicht wieder zurückgehen konnte. Es sollten sich alle erst einmal abkühlen.

„Haaaah." Das war aber nicht sein Seufzen, „he das ist meine Selbstmitleidsecke". Das löste ein Kichern aus.

„Ich habe das Schild wohl übersehen. Ich muss auch sowieso los, jetzt dürfte ich keine Probleme haben ein Taxi zu bekommen."

Ein Teenager ging an ihm vorbei. Er hatte erst gar nicht gesehen, dass der Gang noch etwas weiterging, aber unter der Treppe war wohl doch noch etwas Platz gewesen. Da hatte sie sich wohl hineingequetscht, sich und einen großen Blumenstrauß.

„Oh, ein Blumenmädchen."

„Tja, jetzt wohl aber nicht mehr."  
>„Gefeuert?" Er hob eine Augenbraue.<p>

„Ja."

„Beileid."

„Danke, aber der Chef war ein Arsch und jetzt hatte er einen Fehler gemacht, nur er macht keine Fehler, also muss es die Schuld von jemand anderem gewesen sein." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, aber es war klar, dass es ihr nicht egal war. Sie zupfte an den Blüten Blättern herum.

„Nett. Ich glaube ich gehe jetzt auch."

„Noch einen Schönen Abend." Er nickte ihr als Antwort zu. Und ging.

xx

Sie war nicht zu übersehen mit dem großen Blumenstrauß, das Corpus delicti. Wollte sie sich verteidigen indem sie damit wedelte? Sie ging schnurstracks in einen der weniger sicheren Teile von Malibu. Vermutlich wohnte sie dort. Was ging ihn an, wo eine Floristin wohnte?

Er hatte andere Sorgen, zum Beispiel die Welt verbessern.

Er lenkte leicht nach rechts und machte dann eine scharfe links Kurve und fuhr auf der Gegenfahrbahn einige Meter, wo er seinen Stunt, der ihn seinen Führerschein kosten könnte wiederholte. Mit einer Vollbremsung blieb er neben ihr stehen. Sie erschreckte sich, verständlicherweise.

„Um Himmels Willen, was sollte das. Ich dachte, was für ein Idiot macht so einen Mist und dann sind sie das."

„Hör auf mit dem siezen und sag mir lieber deine Adresse ich bring dich hin." Sie blieb aber draußen stehen und sah ihn skeptisch an. „Mein Auto ist kurzfristig zu einem Taxi geworden."

Sie lächelte kurz das war alles aber kein Taxi. „Taxifahrer wollen Geld."  
>„Ich will, eigentlich gar nichts."<br>„Und uneigentlich?"

„Das hat mein Lehrer auch ständig gesagt. Aber keine Sorge. Ich habe mir nur Sorgen gemacht, dieser Teil der Stadt ist zu Fuß nicht gerade sicher."

„Das stimmt, aber im Auto kann auch einiges passieren."

„Das wohl auch, aber als Mädchen alleine nachts durch die Gegend zu spazieren ist noch um einiges gefährlicher." Sie stieg ein und seufzte noch einmal. „Konnte dich niemand abholen?"

„Es gibt keinen, ich wohne alleine."  
>„Bist du dafür nicht etwas jung?"<p>

„Schon, aber das Geld für die Miete wird aus einem Fond gezahlt, mit einem kleinen Taschengeld, aber alles was ich mehr will muss ich erarbeiten"

„Das klingt hart." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wie heißt du?"

„Helena."

„Ah, Helena, ein sehr schöner Name. Gehörte auch zu ein paar sehr schönen Frauen."  
>„Da müssen sie sich ja auskennen." Sie rollte mit den Augen und er grinste.<p>

Tony sah wieder nach vorne, aber nicht ohne ihr einen musternden Blick zuzuwerfen. „Nun, das schon, aber ich kann wieder eine dieser Liste hinzufügen." Da musste sie lachen.

„Ich bin nicht schön, zu klein, zu mager, zu alles." Mit der rechten winkte sie ab, die linke umklammerte den Blumenstrauß.

„Du wächst sicher noch und den Magerlook wollen alle Models. Du bist hübsch, ich bin Experte." Zumindest konnte er sie zum lachen bringen. Sie beruhigte sich schnell wieder, außerdem waren sie angekommen.

Das Haus war nicht nur nach Tonys Maßstäben ziemlich heruntergekommen, war aber immer noch in besserem Zustand als manche der anderen in dieser Straße. Wie üblich in der Gegend lag der Müll einfach irgendwo herum und war wahrscheinlich ein paar mal durchfilzt worden.

„Da hat jemand die Tür aufgebrochen." Er erkannte mittlerweile solche Details aus einer Meile Entfernung.

„Das passiert ständig, obwohl hier keiner etwas hat, dass sich zu stehlen lohnt." Sie stieg aus und wollte ihm noch einmal zuwinken. Aber da war er auch schon ausgestiegen. Bevor sie sich richtig aufregen konnte stellte er außerdem seine Absichten klar. „Ich bring dich hoch, keine Widerrede."

Das Treppenhaus war erstaunlicherweise sauber, aber hinter den Türen hörte man die normalen Geräusche in dieser Gegend. Sehr laute Fernseher, Kindesgeschrei und das von Erwachsenen. Außerdem auch noch die verschiedensten Gerüche. Sie begegneten keinem und sagten außerdem kein Wort.

An der Tür nahm er ihr den Strauß ab, dass sie die Tür besser aufmachen konnte. Tony konnte auch später keinem erklären was über ihn kam. Sie war nicht wirklich sein Typ, zu flach, zu klein und außerdem zu jung, aber er küsste sie. Sie war überrascht, das merkte er aber irgendwann lehnte sie sich in ihn hinein. Aber irgendwann trat sie einen Schritt zurück und sah ihn mit ihren tollen Augen an, solche Augen hatte er noch nie gesehen.

„Ich weiß nicht..."

„Ich auch nicht." Aber er ging trotzdem hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

xx

Vor einer Woche war Helena nach einem langen Schultag wieder nach Hause gekommen. Lange war er vor allem da sie sich erst duschen musste, bevor sie den Heimweg antrat. In Tränke hatte die hiesige „Neville Longbottom", sie mussten lang verschollene Zwillinge sein, ihren Kessel in die Luft gesprengt, sodass es auf die Klasse pinken Schmodder regnete. Zumindest war kein anderer Kessel zum explodieren angeregt worden, aber das Zeug war sehr penetrant gewesen und schwer von Haut und Haaren zu entfernen. Von der Kleidung war es jedoch sehr schnell abgefallen.

Was es genau war wusste noch keiner. Sie war sich sicher, dass Snape es sofort gewusst hätte, aber eigentlich war sie sehr froh ihn nicht mehr als Lehrer zu haben. Keiner der mit bissigen Kommentaren um sich warf, da war die Schule gleich viel angenehmer. Aber der Mistkerl war brillant wenn es um Tränke ging.

Nun sie war immer noch voller pinkem Schleim, aber nicht mehr so schlimm wie vorher. Auch eine Woche später war immer noch etwas davon zu finden.

xx

„Was ist denn das?" Tony fischte aus ihrem Haarwust einen pinken Partikel heraus. Helena zuckte mit den Schultern, das zu erklären würde zu lange dauern. Tony hatte das Zeug schnell wieder vergessen und widmete sich lieber wieder ihrem Schlüsselbein, genauer gesagt einer feinen Narbe dort. Er hatte schnell gemerkt, dass er manche von ihren erschreckend vielen Narben nicht anfassen sollte, aber bei dieser hatte sie anders reagiert und es schien ihr zu gefallen auf diese Stelle Küsse zu bekommen. Sie war von dem Reaktor in seiner Brust fasziniert gewesen und hatte ihn genau untersucht.

Ihr Bett quietschte bei der Belastung die es jetzt aushalten musste bedenklich, aber da wurde schnell Abhilfe geschafft. Da es so schmal war rollte Tony sie einfach auf den Boden runter. Da quietschte nichts, außerdem war da auch mehr Platz. Den brauchten sie. Tony war sich sicher, das war trotz des schrecklichen Bettes und des Bodens, toller Sex. Er hatte sehr viel Spaß, Helena aber anscheinend auch, obwohl es am Anfang etwas holprig war, sprich, sie war noch eine Jungfau gewesen. Die Damen mit denen er sonst durch die Matratzen tollte gehörten schon lange nicht mehr in diese Kategorie.

Helena atmete immer noch schwer, als Tony nach ein paar Küssen auf ihre Schulter einfach auf ihr einschlief und sie auf dem Boden sehr effektiv festnagelte. Ihr Gehirn nahm wieder seine Arbeit auf und sie fragte sich, was bei Merlin sie gerade gemacht hatte. Okay, sie hatte Sex mit Tony Stark gehabt, wie viele andere auch. Tollen Sex, das fand er anscheinend auch, sonst wäre er nicht vor Erschöpfung sofort eingepennt. Sie war ja schon immer der Typ erst machen, dann denken gewesen. Aber diesmal musste ihr Verstand wirklich einen Urlaub auf Gran Canaria gemacht haben. Das war aber mal was anderes. Zumindest war sie auf dem magischen äquivalent der Pille. Trotzdem, was war über sie gekommen? Sie sah sich im Zimmer um, aufgeräumt war was anderes, aber es war in Ordnung, und alles magische war versteckt und die Bücher sahen für Muggel wie Muggel-Schulbücher aus.

Sie hatte nicht viel, ihre Sachen waren für sie gepackt worden, dann hatte man sie in ein Flugzeug gesetzt und ausgeflogen. Verabschieden konnte sie sich auch nicht, nicht dass es jemanden gab, von dem sie sich hatte verabschieden wollen. Zumindest entging sie bei den Nacht und Nebel-Aktion den Hexen und Zauberern die einen Groll gegen sie hegten, das waren erstaunlich viele. Hier waren alle eher voller angst.

Deswegen war sie viel in der Muggelwelt unterwegs, um nicht all zu sehr aufzufallen hatte sie auch sehr viel nachholen müssen. Da hatte sie von Superhelden erfahren, kosmischer Strahlung, Bösewichten und Mutanten. Das war ein Schock gewesen. Die magische Welt war auch in Amerika sehr ignorant, zu dem was die Muggel taten. Sie fragte sich, wann der erste mit Magie eine Mutation hatte. Das würde ein böser Wachruf werden.

xx

Der Mann der immer noch auf ihr, und sie wurde rot, in ihr war, war ständig in den Medien präsent. Er schien es zu brauchen wie ein Fisch das Wasser. Ein Narzisst, wie jeder Psychoanalytiker seine Freude an diesem Paradebeispiel hätte. Aber so aus der Nähe sah er anders aus. Sie hatte sich ihn größer vorgestellt. Außerdem sah man bei genauem hinsehen ein paar graue Härchen. Aber er hatte noch sehr volles Haar, sie strich darüber, weich war es auch.

Sie machte damit weiter und war schließlich auch eingeschlafen.

Tony hatte einen sehr geruhsamen Schlaf und wachte am frühen morgen auf, wie er mit einem Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand feststellte. Jetzt bemerkte er sein Kissen. „Uups." er legte sie auf das Bett, sie würde wohl Rückenschmerzen bekommen. Sie wog fast nichts. Im schummerigen Licht konnte er zwar immer noch nicht viel sehen, aber er sah sich noch einmal die Narben an, manche waren sehr groß, manche sehr klein. Aber es waren sehr viele. Wo immer sie gewesen war, man hatte sie nicht schnell genug herausgeholt.

Da er nicht wusste was er machen sollte, zog er sich an und ging.

Helena wachte eine Stunde später alleine auf, nicht dass sie etwas anderes erwartet hatte.

tbc

11.08.2011


	2. Kapitel

Pretty in Pink

Kapitel 2:

Tony Stark konnte nicht glauben, dass ein Großteil der Mutanten nach einem Jahr immer noch sauer auf ihn war. Dabei hatte er ihnen doch geholfen, gerade erst wieder, obwohl er genauso anfällig auf Magneto wie Wolverine war. Aber sobald er länger als nötig bei ihnen in der Schule war, reagierten alle sehr kühl, immer noch.

Dabei war nicht nur er der Meinung, dass es eigentlich eine gute Idee sein könnte die Mutanten zu erfassen. Er musste ja auch schließlich einen Wohnsitz angeben. Er war also mal wieder auf dem Rückweg von so einem Treffen. Himmel er musste sogar selber mit dem Auto kommen, alle anderen wurden natürlich abgeholt.

*In hundert Metern befindet sich eine Baustelle neuer Kurs wird empfohlen.* Tony verdrehte die Augen, diesen Sommer gab es überall Baustellen. Der Umweg führte ihn durch eine Straße die ihm bekannt vorkam.

„Ah, genau Helena wohnt hier."

Wie es der Zufall so wollte ging sie in genau diesem Moment aus ihrer Haustür, nur nicht alleine. Ein Baby von etwa drei Monaten war auf ihrem Arm. Tony war nicht umsonst ein Genie und konnte die mögliche Verbindung genau herstellen. Schließlich hatte er sich mit ihr vor fast genau einem Jahr genau hier amüsiert.

Er wiederholte den gefährlichen Stunt, den er vor einem Jahr auch schon gemacht hatte. Jetzt war er aber noch gefährlicher, es war um einiges mehr Verkehr auf der Straße unterwegs, als mitten in der Nacht. Das Hupkonzert nahm er gar nicht wahr.

Jetzt bemerkte sie ihn auch und war kurz davor abzuhauen.

„Lass uns reden, ja?" Sie sah ihn angstvoll an, nickte aber und setzte sich hinten ins Auto. Sie sagte aber kein Wort. Die ganze Fahrt über.

xx

Er hätte gerne gedacht, dass sie sich so aufmerksam in seinem Haus umsah, da sie es interessant fand. Aber das konnte er sich nicht vormachen. Sie suchte viel mehr nach dem nächsten Ausgang. Wobei er nicht wusste wie er mit der Stille umgehen sollte. Nur das Baby machte Geräusche und blubberte vor sich hin.

Er hatte vor dem Haus geparkt, er wollte sie mit einem Baby nicht durch die vollgepackte Garage schicken, so aufmerksam war er dann doch. Eltern wollten ihr Kinder von potentiell gefährlichen Gerätschaften fernhalten. Er dachte kurz darüber nach auf dem Sofa an der Treppe Platz zu nehmen, sah dann aber dass auch das voll lag und ging lieber in das Esszimmer, er benutzte es selber nur selten. Für Take-Out war ein Mahagoni-Tisch etwas unpassend.

Jetzt wusste er aber immer noch nicht was er sagen sollte, dabei hatte er fast die ganze Zeit darüber nachgedacht obwohl er auch aufgepasst hatte sich an die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung zu halten.

„Wenn es nicht meines wäre hättest du anders reagiert." Es war anklagender bei ihr angekommen, als er gedacht hatte, sie war sehr zusammengezuckt.

„Ich bin eine grottenschlechte Schauspielerin." Sie konnte bei persönlichen Dingen noch nie Lügen.

Jetzt war es erst wieder ruhig bis sie wieder leise anfing zu sprechen. „Sie ist auf den Tag genau gekommen. Dabei war ich auf der Pille, ich habe sie über die Schule bekommen. Ich war nicht die einzige die eine kleine Überraschung bekommen hat. Irgendetwas war mit ihnen nicht in Ordnung. Manche haben abgetrieben, aber ich wollte schon lange ein Baby, deswegen habe ich sie behalten."

„Du hättest etwas sagen können."

„Als ich mich fast dazu durchgerungen hatte war diese eine Tussi im Fernsehen aufgetreten, deine Antwort war nicht gerade vielversprechend. Da dachte ich mir, dass ich es lieber alleine durchstehe und das in Ruhe." Sie sah immer noch auf den Tisch. „Der Medienrummel, sobald es raus gekommen wäre, wäre zu viel gewesen."

Tony konnte dem nur zustimmen. „Damit es klar ist, sie ist dein Baby, daran werde ich sicher nichts ändern. Es ist wirklich nicht mein Traum ein Kind zu bekommen. Wobei ich mir ganz ehrlich eingestehen muss, dass es schneller passieren könnte als mir lieb ist."

Sie blieben wieder eine Weile einfach nur da sitzen, das Baby war wieder eingeschlafen.

„Ich bestelle mir was zu essen. Was für eine Pizza willst du?"

„Äh, ich glaube, ich nehme ähm." Sie schien etwas verloren. „Vielleicht Schinken?"

„Okay."

Helena war sich zwar nicht sicher, aber die Menge, die Tony bestellte würde auch noch für einige Leute mehr ausreichen. Aber langsam wurde ihre kleine Maus ihr doch etwas schwer. Wenigstens war sie ruhig.

Tony war außerdem verschwunden, er hatte wohl genug zu tun und sein Zeitplan war gut gefüllt. Seit sie mit einem Lächeln von der Direktorin, von der Schule geflogen war hatte sie genug Zeit. Nur leider keinen Job, den hatte sie auch verloren, als sie ihr Bäuchlein nicht mehr verstecken konnte.

xx

Irgendwann klingelte es.

„Mach mal auf, es ist schon bezahlt keine Sorge." Sie legte ihr Baby auf den weichen Teppich vor dem Fernseher. Da würde sie nicht herunterfallen können, krabbeln konnte sie noch nicht richtig, nur robben.

Sie fühlte sich unbehaglich die Tür im Haus eines anderen zu öffnen und etwas entgegen zu nehmen. Zumindest waren es die erwarteten Pizzen, eine extraschnelle Lieferung für den Besten Kunden. „Die Pizzen sind da." Sie hörte von ihm etwas was mit Fantasie, eine Antwort sein könnte und trug die vier Verpackungen zum Tisch an dem sie gerade gesessen hatten. Das war wirklich viel zu essen.

„Willst du Teller und ein Messer?" Tony trat in das Zimmer ein wie ein Wirbelwind und begann die Kartons durchzusehen.

„Äh, ich habe noch nie Pizza gegessen."

„Was?" Undenkbar, noch nie Pizza?

„Zu teuer, ich koche selber." In der Schule war das amerikanische Nationalgericht auch nicht bekannt, zu Muggel.

Tony sah sie aber immer noch an wie ein Wesen von einem anderen Stern. „Na dann, bekommst du jetzt Nachhilfe."

Es war gar nicht so schwer, aber sehr fettig. Tony verdrückte sein Essen in einer Rekordzeit, er muss wirklich Hunger gehabt haben. Zumindest war die Stille zwischen ihnen während dem Essen nicht ganz so drückend. Danach durchbrach jemand anderes die Stille. „Oh, sie muss Hunger haben. Äh."

„Ja?"

„Ich stille sie, also..."

„Ich soll mich verziehen."

„Du kannst auch zusehen wenn du willst, aber manchen ist es unangenehm." Stillen in der Öffentlichkeit wurde als Kapitalverbrechen angesehen. Prüde Amerikaner. Tony rang mit sich, irgendwie interessierte es ihn ja schon, aber gleichzeitig, was wenn es irgendwie eklig war?

Helena bemerkte, das er mit sich nicht einig war und setzte sich mit einem Tuch über der Schulter einfach hin. Sie zog einen Ärmel aus, da sie sich einen BH zum Stillen geleistet hatte musste sie den zumindest nicht ausziehen und konnte ihre Tochter, die immer lauter wurde an die richtige Stelle legen. „Das war es auch schon, jetzt müssen wir einfach warten, bis Lily fertig ist."

„Lily?" Tony entfernte den Blick von ihren Brüsten. Er fand es etwas enttäuschend, das war absolut unspektakulär gewesen. Aber sie waren größer geworden, dagegen hatte er absolut nichts.

„Meine Mutter, ich habe sie nie gekannt, aber ich fand es passend."

„Kanntest du deinen Vater denn?"

„Nein, ich bin bei meiner Tante aufgewachsen." Tony wartete noch auf eine weitere Ausführung, aber es kam nichts. Er setzte sich zu ihr und wartete mit, irgendwann wurde die Seite gewechselt.

„Ich würde gerne bald fahren, ich muss noch einkaufen und wir sind schon eine ganze Weile unterwegs. Das ist sie noch nicht gewöhnt."

„Ich bringe dich, du musste nur sagen wohin. Hast du ein Handy, Festnetz? Gut dann gebe ich dir meine Nummer, wenn Jarvis rangeht, kannst du ruhig eine Nachricht hinterlassen, bei allen anderen nicht." Sie hatte bei der Frage nach dem Handy erst den Kopf geschüttelt, dann genickt, jetzt sah sie ihn fragend an.

„Jarvis?"

„Mein Computer, sag mal was."

'Sir, ich bin mir nicht sicher, was man bei solchen Gelegenheiten sagt. Aber ein Glückwunsch zur Vaterschaft wäre angebracht.' Helena sah etwas ungläubig Richtung Zimmerdecke.

„Ich denke ich kann die Stimme wiedererkennen." Jetzt war Lily fertig nur noch das Bäuerchen fehlte, das wenig Damenhaft ausfiel. „So das war es, dann komm mal wieder in den Gurt und es geht los."

xx

Am Abend lag Tony im Bett und konnte nicht einschlafen. Er war Vater, aber irgendwie auch wieder nicht. Er konnte es schon sehen, er sah ab und an mal bei den beiden vorbei und wurde als „Onkel Tony" vorgestellt. Die Erwachsenen um sie herum würden schnell dahinterkommen, verdammt es würde schon bald jemand dahinterkommen. Zumindest sobald er sie ein paar mal besucht hatte und er ihr Alimente schickte.

„Onkel Tony, pff." Irgendwann zwang er sich dazu einzuschlafen, er hatte viel vor.

xx

Helena indessen war froh, dass sie nicht aus versehen etwas zu sehr aus dem Nähkästchen geplaudert hatte und das ihr die kleine Lüge mit der Pille eingefallen war. Aber Tony würde wohl nicht glauben, dass das pinke Zeug in ihren Haaren ein Fruchtbarkeitstrank gewesen war, der alle Formen der Verhütung außer Kraft setzte. Das Zeug war schwer zu brauen und explodierte schnell, nur hatten sie in der Stunde damals einen sehr speziellen Trank gegen Fieber gebraut. Ein echter Longbottom.

Ihr wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn er es nie erfahren hätte. Ihr Leben war schon kompliziert genug, auch ohne Tony Stark. Von der Schule geflogen, keine Aussicht auf einen Job in der magischen Welt, keinen Schulabschluss in der Muggelwelt. Da war sie wirklich in einer Zwickmühle.

Dabei war Lily ein Engelsgleiches Kind, solange sie sie bei sich trug. Ob das normal war bei magischen Kindern wusste sie nicht, aber sie fand es doch sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie so an die Magie ihrer Mutter gewöhnt waren, dass sie Nähe besonders gut beruhigten. Seit sie das Armband mit dem Überwachungszauber belegt hatte war sie auf jeden Fall ruhiger.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen wieder aufwachte, sie war drei mal in der Nacht aufgeweckt worden ihr Mädchen hatte ordentlich Kohldampf, hatte sie nicht Tony in der Küche erwartet.

„Ich komme in Frieden und habe Frühstück mitgebracht."

„Warum?"

„Ich war früh wach." Er strahlte sie an, soviel Gute Laune am morgen war ja nicht auszuhalten.

„Ich war drei mal nachts wach. Kein Kaffee, ich stille noch." Tony wollte ihr einen Becher geben.

„Da ist Kakao drin." Sie nahm ihn dann doch ab. Die Verpackung war unscheinbar, aber der Inhalt dafür umso besser.

„Sie wird in einer halben Stunde wach werden, sie läuft wie ein Uhrwerk. Also warum bist du früh am morgen bei mir ich dachte du stehst immer spät auf."  
>Tony selber hatte Kaffee. Starken Kaffee, dem Geruch zu Folge. „Das nehmen nur alle an, weil ich immer zu spät dran bin. Ich bin aber ein Frühaufsteher, auch wenn es spät wird. Aber ich habe gestern Abend noch nachgedacht und mir fiel auf, dass wir noch einiges zu besprechen haben."<p>

„Und das müssen wir jetzt machen?"

„Nun, ich bin es gewöhnt zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten zu irgendwelchen Globalen Problemen abberufen zu werden. Außerdem erledige ich Sachen immer gerne sofort."

Helena lehnte sich zurück, das würde jetzt dauern. Tony war vor allem auch schneller als der normale Mensch am Morgen. Er redete auch gerne zumindest textete er sie jetzt gerade mit allen Möglichkeiten zu die sie hatte.

„Stopp mal gerade. Ich weiß, dass ich schwer auf das Geld verzichten kann und ich werde es auch gut für sie investieren, aber ich weiß auch, dass man es zurückverfolgen kann. Wenn du dazu noch ein Besuchsrecht haben willst kann ich mir gleich ein Schild umhängen." Das schlimmste an dem Kerl war, das alles so logisch war. Da konnte man einfach nicht gegen argumentieren.

„Da hast du recht, die Geier werden es herausfinden. So oder so. Ich könnte mich auch komplett zurückziehen und dich wieder alleine lassen, aber das kann ich nicht." Da war mal jemand, dem er persönlich helfen konnte und in die er auch ein persönliches Interesse hatte und wenn er was tat machte es vielleicht alles nur schlimmer.

Helena wusste außerdem, dann auch noch das Problem hinzukam ihm von der magischen Welt zu erzählen. Als Vater durfte er davon wissen, er musste davon wissen. Zumindest sobald er Lily angenommen hatte.

„Helena aus Erfahrung weiß ich außerdem, dass es am Besten wäre, wir berichten zuerst davon. Bevor irgendwelche Reporter daraus sonst irgend etwas machen. Dann könnten wir außerdem alles vorbereiten und die Information besser lenken."

„Ich weiß nicht... Ich habe keine Erfahrung mit Medien, aber du kannst dir wohl eher vorstellen, was passieren würde." Sie mochte die Presse nicht, sie waren einer der Hauptgründe warum sie als die „Dunkle Lady" Berühmtheit erlangt hatte. Dabei hatte sie nur das gemacht, was man von ihr verlangt hatte.

Nachdem sie das getan hatte, was alle von ihr erwartet hatte war sie eine Woche gefeiert worden, dann meldeten sich die ersten in anonymen Interviews und sprachen über sie. Immer mehr sagten, sie hätte dunkle Absichten, einen geheimen Plan und hatte Voldemort nur aus dem Weg geräumt um seinen Platz einzunehmen. Da war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis sie sie ins Exil verbannt hatten. Die Amerikaner hatten sie zwar aufgenommen, aber auch nur widerwillig und mit minimaler Hilfe. Die Schwangerschaft war ein gefundener Vorwand gewesen sie auch noch von der Schule zu schmeißen. Sie war Volljährig, also konnte sie jede Arbeit aufnehmen. Aber eine Siebzehnjährige Volljährige in Muggel-Amerika wurde schief angesehen.

„Muss jemand für dich unterschreiben, hast du einen Vormund?"

„Nein, ich bin seit meinen siebzehnten Geburtstag Volljährig."

„Wann war der?"

„Vor einer Woche. Ja, ich war damals gerade Sechzehn geworden. Aber wenn ich recht weiß, ist das Alter, in dem Sex erlaubt ist hier vierzehn."

„Ja, das stimmt. Aber ich werde trotzdem von einigen der weiblichen X-Men umgebracht werden." Tony war klar gewesen, dass sie minderjährig war, auch jetzt würden viele ihre Volljährigkeit nicht anerkennen wollen.

„Ihr Amerikaner seid so was von, prüde. Kein Sex vor der Ehe, kein Alkohol und das auch noch in einem Alter, in dem viele bereits ausgezogen sind und schone eine eigene Familie haben." Tony zuckte mit den Schultern, er hatte sich sicher nicht daran gehalten.

„Woher kommst du?"

„England, aber seit zwei Jahren mit amerikanischen Pass."

„Du bist alleine ausgewandert, als Minderjährige." Das lag bei Tony etwas quer im Kopf. „Wie ist denn das passiert?"

Sie dachte kurz nach, „später, jetzt muss ich erst mal nach Lily sehen."

Tony hatte keine Lust darauf ihr nachzugehen und holte stattdessen lieber sein Datapad heraus. Langsam kam die Börse und der Berufsalltag in Gang. Mails hatte er auch schon, auch eine von Pepper. Aber nichts besonderes. Sein Anwalt hatte sich auch gemeldet mit einem Termin, er konnte gleich kommen. Das waren gute Nachrichten.

Schließlich war sie wieder da, mit Baby im Arm. „Brauchst du uns noch für irgendwas? Ich muss für die Kleine etwas mehr einpacken und planen." Jetzt war die Kleine mal wach und sah sich etwas um und blubberte Speichel. „Das ist bei kleinen Kindern immer so, das ist der Anfang vom Sprechen. Völlig normal und manchmal auch sehr lustig." Sie kitzelte die Backen. Lily blubberte noch mehr. „Was hältst du eigentlich von dem Namen? Du hast gar nichts dazu gesagt."

„Ich habe nichts dazu gesagt, da ich finde, dass es mal ein sehr schöner Name ist. Einfach Normal, keine Frucht, Stadt oder Filmfigur. Eine Blume ist immer gut." Da konnte er sich auch nicht zurückhalten, all die Anakins, Peaches und Chicagos dieser Welt werden ihre Eltern irgendwann mal hassen.

„Du konntest nichts sagen."

„Du hattest die ganze Arbeit. Aber zu der Frage vorhin, ich habe direkt einen Termin bei meinem Anwalt bekommen. Wir müssen heute zwar nichts entscheiden, aber vielleicht kann er dir bei den Entscheidungen helfen. Vielleicht habe ich auch noch etwas übersehen, was man beachten muss."

„Dann pack ich mal eine Tasche. Das kann wohl etwas dauern." Sie drehte sich wieder um und war weg.

xx

Gruber and Gruber waren bekannte Anwälte, Vater und Sohn mit den entsprechenden Preisen. Einer der regelmäßig bei ihnen vorständig wurde war Tony Stark, wegen den verschiedensten Gründen. Strafzettel, mutwillige Zerstörung fremden Eigentums und regelmäßig Damen mit Kindern deren Vaterschaft noch geklärt werden musste.

Worum es jeweils ging, wenn er sich ankündigte konnte man vorher nie wissen. Auf jeden Fall waren Nerven gefragt und sehr viel Platz im Terminplan. Heute konnte der geschaffen werden, da sich ihr Klient doch mit einer außergerichtlichen Einigung zufrieden gab, weitere Treffen waren dann nicht mehr nötig. Der Senior übernahm gerne die Stark-Fälle selber, bei dem Mann musste man auf alles gefasst sein und seinem Sohn fehlte da noch die Erfahrung.

„Er ist da." Seine Sekretärin eine tüchtige Frau im mittleren Alter war vor allem seine Sekretärin, da es bei ihr keine verlorenen Wörter oder herum Gerede gab.

„Dann lassen sie ihn direkt hinein." Tony kam wie immer in den Raum stolziert. Dahinter kam noch jemand mit Baby herein. Der Anwalt hatte geahnt, dass das irgendwann einmal passieren würde. Nie hätte er als Student gedacht, dass er einmal so viele Vaterschaftstests gerichtlich einklagen müsste. Meist negativ, der Kerl hatte in der Hinsicht mehr Glück als Verstand.

„Hallo Steven."

„Hallo Tony, darf ich dann Herzlichen Glückwunsch wünschen an die junge Dame natürlich auch." Helena nahm es mit einem Nicken entgegen. Sie war gerade damit beschäftigt ihre Haare, auf deren Länge sie durchaus stolz war aus dem starken Griff ihrer Tochter zu befreien. Wenn sie wach war, schnappte sie nach allem was in ihre Nähe kam. Sie wartete allerdings gar nicht erst daraus einen Sitz angeboten zu bekommen, sie hatte ein Baby, also konnten die Leute auf sie Rücksicht nehmen, ende.

„Nun, ich kann mir schon denken, warum ihr bei mir seid, aber was wollen sie denn gerne machen?"

„Erst mal werde ich wohl die Vaterschaft offiziell annehmen, oder?" Gruber Senior nickte, „ja das wäre der erste Schritt. Was steht denn auf der Geburtsurkunde?"

„Tony öffne mal die Tasche, ich habe es in den Ordner getan." Sie hatte beide Hände voll. Lily war abenteuerlustig und wollte wohl am liebsten auf dem Tisch Unsinn anstellen.

Tony indessen sah sich die Papiere darin an, er fand das gewünschte nicht sofort es sah nämlich anders aus und der Stempel passte auch nicht. „Das hier aber..."

„Was ist denn? Das ist es doch, gib es ihm einfach."

Tony Stark war wirklich immer für eine Überraschung gut. Gruber Senior erkannte das Siegel, er hatte schon öfter vermitteln müssen. Oft genug überschnitten sich beide Justizsysteme und es kam zu Spannungen, da jede Partei nach der Rechtssprechung, die ihnen mehr passte behandelt werden wollte.

„Ah, keine Sorge alles in Ordnung. Name der Tochter Lily, sehr hübsch. Name der Mutter Helena Potter." Oh.

tbc

hochgeladen am: 06.01.2012


	3. 3 Kapitel

Tony war kurz davor einen Notarzt zu rufen, sein Anwalt schien einen Herzanfall, oder so etwas ähnliches zu erleiden. Vielleicht auch einen Krampfanfall jedenfalls rührte er sich nicht.

„Ähem, wenn wir dann weiter machen könnten." Helena war einfach nur genervt, gut, wenn der Anwalt über die magische Welt Bescheid wusste ersparte ihr das Kopfschmerzen. Aber diese Reaktionen regten sie richtig auf. Lily in ihrem Arm auch, also wieder abregen, sonst fängt sie noch an zu weinen.

„Ich glaube er hat einen Anfall Helena." Tony warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

„Nein, nur einen kleinen Schock. Als Anwalt sollten sie wissen, dass nichts von dem, was man mir vorwirft je zu einem Prozess geführt hat. Da ich nichts gemacht habe."

Der Anwalt rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Ja da haben sie wohl recht, weiß er schon...?" Er zeigte auf Tony, der gar nichts zu verstehen schien.

„Nein, erst wenn da sein Name draufsteht darf ich."

„Was darfst du erst dann?" Den Teil hatte er aber verstanden.

„Ich darf dir erst dann ein kleines Geheimnis erzählen, keine Sorge nichts schlimmes."

Tony setzte sich mit verschränkten Armen in seinem Stuhl zurück, das gefiel ihm nicht.

„Wenn du jetzt bockig wirst,"- Tony sah sie mit einem erstaunten und leicht wütenden Blick an. -„dann sitzen wir hier noch ewig. Wenn du unterschrieben hast, wird alles ganz magisch von selber gehen."

„Das stimmt Mr. Stark." Das Papier war magisch, nur der Vater konnte seine Unterschrift darauf setzen. Diese Art von Papier kostete eine ganze Stange Geld. Man musste für diese Luxusvariante einiges beim Ministerium hinlegen. Gerüchten zu Folge war ihr Geld eingefroren worden, bis auf einen kleinen Teil, den man ihr zum Leben zugestanden hatte.

Tony sah sich das Papier noch mal genauer an, es war dick und fühlte sich etwas komisch an. Der Inhalt war auch merkwürdig. „Latein, wer schreibt noch Urkunden auf Latein?"

„Das sind durchaus noch einige Mr. Stark." Das war sogar die Wahrheit, „vor allem kirchliche Einrichtungen gehen dieser Praxis noch nach."

„Man lernt täglich etwas neues." Der Füller war normal, als er unterschrieb passierte aber etwas merkwürdiges. Die Tinte verschwand kurz nur um dann in einer anderen Farbe wieder zu erscheinen. Jetzt war sie schwarz.

Tony sah seinen Anwalt etwas entsetzt an, der nickte aber nur.

„Magie ist eine Kraft, die manche Menschen von Geburt an besitzen. Man kann mit ihr die Umwelt und Körper manipulieren. Aber auch magische Geburtsurkunden erstellen, die den Vater erkennen. Wenn du nicht der Vater gewesen wärst, wäre deine Unterschrift verschwunden." Helene sah Tony gar nicht erst an. „Ich bin eine Hexe, wie meine Mutter schon, die Kleine hier ist auch eine."

„Mr. Stark, ich weiß das klingt unglaublich, aber es stimmt. Ich vertrete Hexen und Zauberer in der Muggelwelt, wie sie uns ohne Magie nennen. Ich bin kein Experte, aber alles ist real."

„Aber, wieso...?"

„Wieso hat keiner etwas bemerkt?" Tony nickte, das wollte er gerne wissen. „Weil wir es nicht wollten, als sich die magische Welt endgültig von den Muggeln abwandte, während den Hexenverfolgungen übrigens, wurde einiges in Kraft gesetzt um dafür zu sorgen, das es keiner merkt. Man kann Gedächtnisse löschen und noch ein paar andere Hilfreiche Tricks zum vertuschen von Vorkommnissen."

„Keine Sorge, diesen Schock mussten schon einige Väter und Mütter überwinden. Aber eigentlich gibt es keine Unterschiede. Nur die Schulfächer sind anders und die Haustiere." Das war zwar nicht ganz so wichtig, aber was soll's.

„Was?"

„Dazu eine persönliche Einschätzung Mr. Stark; Hexen und Zauberer sehen die Dinge oft etwas anders." Holly wollte schon widersprechen, aber hielt sich dann zurück. Zauberer sahen die Dinge wirklich oft anders.

„Stimmt schon, aber so schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht. Wirklich!" Beide Männer hatten sie ungläubig angesehen. „Tony, du weißt erst seit fünf Minuten, dass es Zauberer und Hexen überhaupt gibt. Wie willst du da eine Meinung abgeben?"

„Haustiere."

„Okay, die sind wirklich nicht ganz so wichtig, aber interessant." Tony sah sie triumphierend an. „Okay, wir denken halt etwas anders und haben auch andere Probleme. Gewöhn dich aber nicht daran ständig recht zu haben."

Der Rest ging dann recht schnell, sie war offiziell volljährig, nur halt schon ein Jahr früher, das wurde Tony noch erklärt. Das längste war Tony runter zu handeln. So viel Geld brauchte ja nun wirklich kein Mensch. Sie befürchtete auch so schon, dass er ein Konto für Lily eröffnen und dann würde auch noch einen Flut von Geschenken auf ihre Kleine niederregnen lassen würde.

„So jetzt müssen wir nur noch etwas schreiben, das wir den Geiern in den Rachen schmeißen können. Oder besser noch, ich werde meine PR Abteilung damit beauftragen." Der Anwalt gab Tony da voll und ganz recht. „Besser sie machen den ersten Schritt."

„Ich rufe gleich Pepper an. Meine persönliche Assistentin."

Lily, die bislang ein Engel war wurde jedoch etwas ungehalten, als man sich verabschiedete und fing an zu nörgeln. „Da muss jemand ins Bett."

„Ich fahre euch nach Hause."

Lily hatte wirklich genug und wurde lauter. „Na na Schätzchen gleich bist du ja wieder im Bett." Tony hielt ihr die Tür des Autos auf, gleichzeitig ging der Blitz einer Kamera. „War das ein Kamerablitz?"

„Ja, und außerdem fährt er uns hinterher. Mist."

„Hier geht es aber nicht zu mir." Sie zeigte in die Richtung, in die sie hätten fahren müssen.

„Kleine Planänderung. Wenn ich dich jetzt nach Hause bringe werden sie dich belagern und das willst du nun wirklich nicht."

„Aber..."

„Kein aber. Sie werden dir überallhin folgen und ich glaube kaum, dass du das willst."

„Hmmm. Oh, sie ist eingeschlafen." Helena war nicht gerade glücklich über ihr neues Fahrtziel. Sie wollte nicht in seiner Schuld stehen. Außerdem hatte er sie nicht einmal gefragt, was sie wollte. Der Rest der Fahrt war ruhig.

Im Haus wurden sie schon erwartet. Tony fuhr in die Garage und half der jungen Mutter über die Fallen die sich dort einem stellten. Im Erdgeschoss wartete schon jemand auf sie.

„Tony! Was ist das?" Helena war sich nicht sicher ob sie die rothaarige Frau vor ihr mochte, ihr Baby war kein es.

„Ein Baby."

„Tony, das ist nicht witzig."

„Mein Baby." Das fand die Frau noch sehr viel weniger witzig. Sie schien viel mehr gleich zu explodieren.

„Wie alt ist sie überhaupt."

„Drei Monate."  
>„Ich meine die Mutter!" Sie zeigte auf Helena und schien leicht hysterisch zu werden.<p>

„Siebzehn und jetzt haben Sie Lily wieder aufgeweckt." Helena ging einfach in den Raum in dem sie schon vorher war und sah sich nach einer angenehmen Sitzgelegenheit um. Lily mochte ihr abruptes Wecken nicht und nörgelte wieder. Helene kam ein schrecklicher Verdacht. „Bitte bekomm noch keine Zähne Schätzchen." Ein Blick in den Mund zeigte aber, dass sie mit ihrer Befürchtung recht hatte. Der Gaumen und das Zahnfleisch waren gerötet ein sicheres Anzeichen. _Schlaflose Nächte ich komme._

Pepper führte indessen mit Tony ein stummes Blickduell. Das keiner gewann.

„Okay, du kannst mich später anschreien. Aber vorher solltest du der PR Abteilung in den Hintern treten. Sie sollen sich mit der Pressemitteilung beeilen. Es wurde schon ein Foto gemacht."

Mit einem finsteren Blick machte sich die PA an die Arbeit und teilte der Presseabteilung mit, dass es jetzt doch passiert sei. Es gibt ein Baby. „Du kannst von Glück reden, dass ich schon vor einiger Zeit die Weitsicht hatte und sie dazu angeregt habe sich zu überlegen, wie man damit umgeht."

„Was mache ich nur ohne dich Pepper?" Die Frage war rein rhetorisch.

„Kriege ich eine Gehaltserhöhung?"

Tony warf ihr nur einen Blick zu. Aber beide wussten, dass sie zumindest eine Bonuszahlung bekommen würde.

„Du musst mir aber sagen, wie das passiert ist."

„Also, wenn ein Mann und eine Frau-"

„Tony! Wie das läuft weiß ich, aber..." Sie deutete Richtung Zimmer, in dem es wieder ruhiger geworden ist, nachdem sich das Baby ausreichend beschwert hatte. „Aber das da. Siebzehn?"

„Nicht aufregen. Sie ist offiziell volljährig und ich habe kein Gesetz gebrochen. Sie war schon sechzehn."  
>Pepper fand das weit weniger beruhigend, sie wollte schon wieder loslegen, als ihr Handy klingelte. „Potts... Ja, gut genau das. Siebzehn... Ich weiß, nicht gerade einer seiner brillantesten Momente." Tony warf ihr einen verletzten Blick zu, ließ sie aber die Sache regeln und ging zu seiner Tochter. Das hört sich mal gut an.<p>

„Sie bekommt ihre Zähne." Tony wusste nicht so recht, was er damit anfangen sollte, sondern strich seiner Tochter über den Rücken. Er wollte nicht ihr Mittagessen stören. „Sie wird Schmerzen haben und so richtig nörgelig werden."

„Gibt es da nichts magisches?"

„Nein, Tränke sollte man so kleinen Kindern nur im Notfall geben und verhexen werde ich sie definitiv nicht. Da müssen alle durch." Helena seufzte und rückte sich etwas zurecht. „Ich kann dir bald mal was demonstrieren, aber nur dann wenn wirklich niemand da ist. Das Ministerium sieht es nicht gerne, wenn man in Muggelgegenden zaubert."

„Ministerium?"

„Wir sind ähnlich organisiert wie ihr, manches muss einfach sein. Es gibt auch eine Polizei, Krankenhäuser und natürlich Schulen."

„Ich weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll."

Helena lachte leise, sie wollte nicht zu laut sprechen, es war ein Muggel im Haus. „Es ist fantastisch, aber auch gefährlich, durch die Separierung wird auch die Muggelwelt geschützt. Wir haben auch unsere Verbrecher."

„Die auch zaubern können."  
>„Genau." Sie sah Tony an. „Wir wollten uns wirklich mal unterhalten."<p>

Tony nickte und stand wieder auf. „Ich wollte noch einmal wegfahren. Ich weiß nicht wann und wie wir dich in deine Wohnung zurückbringen können. Jarvis hast du schon die Fotos gefunden, ich würde sie gerne sehen."

'Natürlich Sir, die Suche läuft#

„Wenn man dich darauf erkennt werden sie schon bald vor deiner Tür stehen. Bei schlechter Qualität haben wir noch etwas Zeit." Helena seufzte, sie kannte ihr Glück in solchen Dingen. Sie war dem Fotografen außerdem fast zugewandt gewesen.

Tony holte sein Datapad heraus und sah noch einmal seine Mails durch. Müll, Müll, mmh, wer war das?, Müll.

'Ich habe die Fotos gefunden Sir'

„Auf das Datapad." Er brauchte sie sich gar nicht lange anzusehen. „Man erkennt dich."

„Toll." Sie würde ja gerne aufstehen und mit Tony über den Teppich laufen, aber Lily war noch hungrig und so legte sie sie an ihrer anderen Brust an. Dann musste sie sich auch wieder etwas mehr bedecken.

Tony erfreute sich, leider nur sehr kurzzeitig, an ihrem entblößten Zustand. Dann nahm sein Gehirn wieder die Arbeit auf. „Wir haben noch Zeit, bis die ersten vor deiner Tür stehen werden, aber höchstens bis morgen." Die Medien waren mittlerweile so schnell, das die Schätzung sogar schon zu optimistisch war. In der Wohnung konnte sie nicht bleiben, aber wohin? Eine neue Wohnung, musste erst einmal gefunden werden und ein Sicherheitssystem musste er auch erst noch installieren. Ein Hotel wäre eine Möglichkeit, aber auch nur kurzfristig. „Da wo du jetzt wohnst, hast du keinerlei Schutz vor Reportern, außer du-"  
>„Geht leider nicht." Sie hatte eher geahnt als gewusst was er sagen wollte. Tony mochte Unterbrechungen nicht wirklich, aber sie wollte ihn wohl daran hindern etwas über Magie auszusprechen. Das musste er wohl akzeptieren.<p>

„Also am besten fahren wir bald hin und holen deine Sachen, möglichst alles. Ich befürchte sie würden sogar einbrechen. Aber dann ist die Frage wohin."

„Tony du solltest gleich eine Nachricht bekommen."

„Ist gut Pepper," er holte sein Pad heraus. „leider erkennt man sie auf den Fotos sehr gut. Ich habe schon den Umzug eingeleitet. Vielleicht kannst du Happy anrufen." Als er keine Antwort bekam drehte er sich zu ihr um. Seine Assistentin sah mit einem Gesichtsausdruck den Tony noch nie gesehen hatte, der stillenden Mutter und dem Baby zu. Sie war fasziniert und traurig zugleich.

Ihn ging es nicht an, also ließ er sie noch eine Weile zusehen, Helena schien es ja nicht zu stören ein Publikum zu haben.

„Happy, komm doch bitte mit einem kleinen Lastwagen zu mir, obwohl, nein besser gleich zu der Adresse die ich dir gleich gebe... Mein Baby und seine Mutter müssen umziehen... Ja, es ist passiert... Ich weiß gar nicht was ihr alle habt... Komm einfach, bis dann."

Seine Tochter schien zu Ende gegessen zu haben, er hatte jetzt aber auch Hunger. Vielleicht sollten sie erst mal essen. Pepper schien wieder Aufnahme bereit zu sein. „Happy kommt gleich zum Umzug."

„Umzug?" Pepper schien ja wirklich nichts mitbekommen zu haben, das war soweit er wusste noch nie passiert.

„Helena muss aus ihrer nicht sicheren Wohnung raus, man kann sie auf den Fotos sehr gut erkennen. Die Frage ist nur wohin. Könntest du in einem Hotel bleiben?"

„Sicher, aber wohin dann? Zurück kann ich ja anscheinend nicht." Dann murmelte sie noch etwas vor sich hin, was sich für Pepper sehr nach „oh, großer Meister" anhörte.

„Dann hätten wir Zeit nach einer neuen sicheren Wohnung zu suchen." Pepper sah Tony überrascht an, der Mann der nicht mal sein eigenes Leben im Griff hatte, plante das einer anderen Person, na gut es handelte sich um seine Tochter. Aber es war doch sehr ungewohnt. Dann war da noch sein Terminplan, heute Abend hatte er einen Termin, auf den er sich außerdem auch schon sehr gefreut hatte. Sie hatte gerade den Anzug geholt.

„Oh, Mist."

„Was ist denn Pepper?"

„Heute Abend ist die Preisverleihung. Die Hotels werden alle überfüllt sein. Ich werde es aber trotzdem versuchen, mit etwas Glück hat jemand abgesagt." Sie war schon kurz davor selber anzurufen „Jarvis, vielleicht könntest du das übernehmen."

'Ich arbeite daran Sir.'

Helena wusste natürlich auch, dass heute Abend die Preisverleihung eines Musiksenders stattfand. Solche Sachen verdrängte sie aber meist. Ohne Arbeit war es nicht mehr interessant. Auch sonst hatte sie herzlich wenig Interesse an solchen Dingen.

„Das hatte ich vergessen, ich wollte auch hin nicht?"

„Ja, das wolltest du, ich habe gerade deinen Anzug abgeholt. Du hast noch Zeit dich zu entscheiden." Pepper war manchmal am verzweifeln, der Erwachsene Mann vor ihr hatte oft seinen Kopf im Himmel. Wie sollte er da auf ein Kind aufpassen.

'Alle Hotels in der Stadt sind ausgebucht, das nächste freie, das den Sicherheitsstandards entspricht liegt eine stunde Fahrtzeit entfernt.'

Wenn es bei Helena mal nicht klappte, dann richtig, so war es schon immer. Die Möglichkeiten die sich dann boten waren meist nicht so gut.

„Was ist mit denen, die den Standards nicht so ganz entsprechen?" Helena war sich sicher, dass die überzogen waren.  
>„Nein." Tony ging auf und ab.<p>

„Warum nicht? Morgen dürfte schon wieder was in den anderen frei sein. Sonst gehe ich auch gerne in das andere Hotel, es ist ja vermutlich auch nur für eine Nacht." Sie fand das war ganz logisch. Mit Lily spielte sie gerade Abzählen der Finger. Sie hoffte ihre Tochter würde gleich mal einschlafen, müde genug war sie schon und satt noch dazu.

Tony hatte einige Standards an Hotels, er wusste aus Erfahrung was schief gehen kann, wenn es in einem Hotel eine Sicherheitslücke gab. Es war ja auch nur für eine Nacht.

„Oder du bleibst hier, ich bin sowieso die ganze Nacht weg. Mit den Parties danach und so weiter. Morgen ist dann wieder ein neuer Tag."

Pepper war überrascht, Tony bot sein Haus an. Das war mal was neues. Übernachtungsgäste gab es ja genug, aber so einen Übernachtungsgast, wohl noch nie. Aber er hatte ja auch noch nie ein Kind. Wobei das erstaunlich schnell ging. Er musste die Tests ohne sie organisiert haben, aber das war auch komisch.

„So erst was zu essen. Wer will was?"

xx

Helena ging in ihrer Wohnung erst einmal ins Bad. Lily brauchte eine neue Windel, außerdem wollte sie hier anfangen ihre Tasche für die Nacht zusammenzupacken. Die Möbel gehörten ihr nicht, aber die Babysachen mussten mitgenommen werden. Darum durften sich die Herren kümmern.

Sie hatte Happy kennengelernt der sie überrascht angesehen hatte. Daran würde sie sich gewöhnen müssen. Aber sie hatte die Hoffnung, dass die Herren es schaffen würden alles heil in den Lastwagen zu schaffen, der viel zu groß war. Lily sah bei allem interessiert zu, soviel Aufregung hatte sie noch nie erlebt. Aber es machte sie auch müde, aber es lenkte sie zumindest auch von ihren Zahnschmerzen ab.

Das Wohnzimmer war leer, die Bücher waren auch schon weg. Sie hoffte, dass die Herren nicht allzu genau hingesehen hatten, der Großteil war mit magischen Inhalt gefüllt. In ihrem Zimmer war aber alles noch beim Alten. Lily legte sie auf das Bett. Ihr Koffer, denn sie mit dem ein oder anderen Zauber belegt hatte konnte um einiges mehr halten, als es den Anschein hatte, dabei war er aber immer noch leicht. Den würde sie für die Nacht mitnehmen.

Es war bereits einiges darin, aber ausräumen würde sie ihn nicht. Der Inhalt war in den falschen Händen gefährlich. Sie schmiss ihre Sachen hinein. Die Babykleidung packte sie in einen Sportbeutel. Ihr Besen fand dann noch in der letzten Minute einen Platz im Koffer, sie musste sich eingestehen, dass es keine gute Idee war den so mitzuschleppen. Der Eulenkäfig konnte aber so mit befand sie. Er war leer und Hedwig würde den Weg auch so finden. Die Schneeeule wusste immer wo sie war.

„Was können wir hier mitnehmen?" Tony war leicht am schwitzen, es gab keinen Aufzug im Haus. Irgendwie sah das auf interessante Weise Sexy aus. Helene lächelte und zeigte auf Käfig und Koffer. „Der Käfig kann in den Lastwagen, den Koffer und die Tasche da nehme ich mit. Das Bad habe ich auch schon ausgeräumt. Nur noch die Bücher hier." Tonys Gesichtsausdruck war leidend, wechselte aber in erstaunen, als er den leichten Koffer anhob. Helene lächelte nur als er sie fragend ansah. Er grinste daraufhin. „Musst du jemandem Bescheid geben?"

„Ich werde mich in den nächsten Tagen um die Kündigung kümmern. Der Vermieter wohnt in einer anderen Stadt und hat sich nur einmal hier sehen lassen. Für den Hausmeister ist es noch mindestens fünf stunden zu früh. Dann ist er aber meist wieder zu betrunken." Tony musste sich daran erinnern, dass sie eigentlich noch sehr jung war, aber manchmal schien etwas älteres aus ihr zu sprechen. Er machte sich auf den Rückweg. Happy durfte sich mit den Büchern abschleppen.

Gerade als er den Koffer in seinem Auto verstaut hatte wurde er angesprochen. Der Kerl war dürr und war wohl wenig älter als er, aber hatte schon die doppelte Menge an Alkohol in seinem Leben getrunken. Was eine sehr große Menge war.

„Was machste da?"

Tony dachte es war recht offensichtlich was er da tat. Aber den geistig niederen musste man wohl auch Offensichtliches erklären. „Ich helfe einer Dame beim Umzug."

„Wem? Bei mir hat sich keiner gemeldet." Ah, der Hausmeister. Definitiv nicht nüchtern, er war Experte auf dem Gebiet.  
>„Es war auch sehr spontan." Tony schloss sein Auto ab und ging zu Happy der einen weiteren Bücherstapel in den Händen hielt. Sie verstauten die Bücher in dem kleinen Laufstall für sein Kind.<p>

Der Hausmeister war in der zwischen Zeit wohl weggegangen und so gingen Tony und Happy zum fünften mal an diesem Tag den Weg nach oben.

„Also trainieren müssen wir heute nicht mehr?"

„Du trainierst?" Tony sah ihn übertrieben geschockt an. Happy gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter und lachte.

„... kannste nicht."

„Doch, ich kann und werde. Ihre Miete bekommen sie natürlich noch für die Zeit, bis die Auflösung des Mietvertrages geklärt worden ist." Helen stand ohne Baby vor dem Hausmeister, der schon rot im Gesicht wurde.

„Aber, sie können hier nicht raus." Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Soweit ich weiß kann jeder Bürger in diesem Land aus einer Wohnung ausziehen. Wie Helena schon gesagt hat ihr Geld bekommen sie schon." Tony mochte den Kerl immer weniger und ging in etwas Abstand um ihn herum zu Helena. „Wir nehmen jetzt den Rest mit, und schließen gleich hinter uns ab. Wenn es Probleme gibt melden sie sich bei Stark Enterprises." Der Mann war immer noch rot und murmelte etwas von einem Anruf, ging aber aus der Wohnung.


	4. Kapitel 4

Hallo es geht weiter

Virginia „Pepper" Potts' Tag hatte ganz gut angefangen. Es war heute, obwohl ein Donnerstag, nicht viel zu tun. Der Anzug musste abgeholt werden, wobei der für das Ereignis am Abend eher lässig war. Soweit so gut.

Was sie nicht erwartet hatte war ein Baby.

Sie hatte schon seit Jahren mehrmals im Jahr die Befürchtung gehabt, dass ein Test positiv war. Sie hatte sich immer seelisch darauf vorbereitet, wenn der Umschlag kam. Aber jetzt war ein Baby da, aber ohne Vorwarnung. Das war nicht fair.

Dann auch noch so ein hübsches Baby. Schon so grüne Augen wie die Mutter, und schwarzer Haarflaum, was keine Überraschung war, wenn man sich die Eltern ansah.

Sie seufzte, sie war im Haus zurückgeblieben und wartete auf die erste Meldung im Fernsehen. Zumindest wusste noch niemand wer das Mädchen war, oder die junge Frau. Oder was auch immer man mit siebzehn war. Verdammt! Hätte er nicht bei einer älteren Glück, oder Pech haben können. Nein sie musste siebzehn sein, damals sogar erst sechzehn. Das war zwar legal, aber er war mehr als doppelt so alt wie sie. Da würde er sich noch so einiges anhören müssen.

Wo war überhaupt ihre Familie. Müsste da nicht ein Vater mit einem Gewehr bereitstehen? Das muss sie gleich noch nachfragen. Wem musste sie noch Bescheid geben, oder sollte sie es Tony überlassen. Rhodey war irgendwo unterwegs, sonst hätte er beim Umzug wohl geholfen. Fury, die X-Men? Sie würden es bald erfahren. Fury würde sich melden, sobald es in den Nachrichten war. Wahrscheinlich sogar bei ihr, was sollte sie ihm sagen? Das Beste war aber wohl auf Tony zu verweisen.

Die Pressemitteilung würde aber die meisten Fragen klären und mehr wusste sie auch nicht. Weder wo, wann und wie sie sich kennengelernt hatten, noch was sie machte oder ob sie überhaupt noch zur Schule ging. Das wäre eine absolute Katastrophe. Aber sie hätte wohl eben etwas gesagt, wenn sie irgendwo hin müsste.

Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie etwas eifersüchtig war, sie hatte natürlich ein Kind und einen Ehemann gewollt. Aber beides hatte sie für ihre Karriere aufgegeben. Aber sie hatte es sich wohl noch nie eingestanden. Dann das friedvolle Bild einer stillenden Mutter mit ihrem Kind. Das war ein Schock gewesen. Obwohl ihre Reaktion darauf der größere Schock gewesen war. Sie war eifersüchtig geworden, nicht darauf, das Tony mit ihr Sex gehabt hatte, sondern darauf, dass sie ein Baby hatte. Sie hatte gedacht das Thema Baby abgehakt zu haben, sie war schon länger nicht mehr im besten Alter ein Kind zu bekommen. Allerdings auch noch nicht zu alt. Trotzdem schon aus Prinzip, hätte es sie nicht so mitnehmen dürfen.

Sonst, wenn sie Babys gesehen hatte, war ihre Reaktion ausgeblieben. Allerdings waren die meist am nörgeln gewesen oder haben geschlafen. In Amerika sah man stillende Mütter nicht in der Öffentlichkeit, obwohl Helena keine Probleme damit zu haben schien. Andererseits sprach sie britisches Englisch, vielleicht war man da ja etwas offener was das angeht.

Nicht das sie ein Baby wollte, sie war eine Karrierefrau. Aber vielleicht durfte sie ja mal aufpassen. Aber mal sehen wie viel Tony überhaupt von dem Baby abbekam. Sie wusste, dass er ein Besuchsrecht hatte, aber nicht das Sorgerecht. Das lag bei der Volljährigen Mutter. Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte hatte das wahrscheinlich auch für das Fehlen des genannten Erschießungskommandos zu tun. Sie war wahrscheinlich frühzeitig für Volljährig erklärt worden, da sie selber Waise war. Das würde auch ihre Unabhängigkeit erklären.

Das lokale Programm, das auf stumm geschaltet nebenher lief, wurde mit einer Eilmeldung unterbrochen. Sie verdrehte die Augen und schaltete den Ton wieder an. Die Moderatorin las die Pressemitteilung vor und begann dann mit Interpretationen. Die waren nicht ganz so schlimm wie sie befürchtet hatte. Das Alter war noch der größte Punkt in ihren Ausführungen und das die Mutter zwar hübsch war, aber absolut keinen Namen hatte. Das Foto war also schnell verkauft worden.

„Aber wir warten noch auf die ersten Personen die sie erkennen. Vielleicht hat unsere Redaktion in der Eile ja etwas übersehen? Rufen sie an, oder schicken sie eine Mail wir warten darauf."

Noch ehe Pepper bei diesem Aufruf noch seufzen konnte kam schon der erste Anruf. Fury natürlich. „Potts, was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Mir erst mal sagen, ob er das wirklich gemacht hat." Fury war sauer.

„Eine sechzehnjährige geschwängert? Ja, das muss ich wohl bestätigen." Dann hielt sie das Telefon von ihrem Ohr weg, es wurde etwas laut am anderen Ende der Leitung. Sie wollte keinen Gehörschaden bekommen.

„Wo sind sie jetzt?"

Pepper sah auf ihre Uhr. „Vermutlich sind sie noch dabei sie aus ihrer Wohnung rauszuholen. Sie kommt über Nacht bei Tony unter und dann wohl in ein Hotelzimmer, bis eine permanentere Lösung gefunden werden kann."

Am anderen Ende der Leitung grummelte es nur. „Zumindest das. Wie heißt sie eigentlich?"

„Helena Potter." Pepper war es zwar unangenehm den Namen auszuplaudern, aber er wäre eher früher als später sowieso dahinter gekommen. Was sie nicht erwartet hatte war das Schweigen am anderen Ende. „Fury bist du noch dran?"

„Ja, ich muss aber mal dringend mit ihr sprechen, mit beiden eigentlich." Furys Stimme war sehr kontrolliert, was wohl nur ein Zeichen für eine bevorstehende Explosion sein konnte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, da lässt sich bald etwas arrangieren. Solange du nur daran denkst, dass sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit Mutter geworden ist." Pepper wollte aber nicht, dass er bei Helena explodierte, dann schon lieber bei Tony.

Was sie nicht wusste war, dass Nick Fury das auch gar nicht vorhatte. So dumm war er nicht. Das Mädchen war gefährlich, wenn man sie provozierte. Das hatte sie schon demonstriert. Er hatte vorgehabt mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen wenn sie etwas älter war. Sie konnte es wohl schon mit vielen seiner Untergebenen aufnehmen, aber er war auch vom wohlwollen einiger Personen abhängig, die etwas gegen Minderjährige Kämpfer hatten. Andere hielt so etwas ja nicht auf, wie an ihrem Beispiel schon demonstriert wurde. Er hatte ihre Akte genauestens studiert, bevor sie zerstört worden war. Außerdem war er bei ihren Befragungen in einem Nebenzimmer dabei gewesen. Ohne die wäre sie nie ins Land gelassen worden. Andere Länder hätten sie auch aufgenommen aus nicht ganz so netten Gründen wie man es hier getan hatte.

Aber sie hatte sich mit den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika und dessen Zauberei-Ministerium doch geeinigt. Nach zähen Verhandlungen. Sie war so dickköpfig wie ein Esel. Da hatten sich zwei gefunden. Wenn es nicht so ernst wäre, wäre das eine Beziehung bei der die Zuschauer an der Seitenlinie gut unterhalten werden, es fehlte nur noch das Popcorn.

Die nächste Überlegung war, ob er jemanden mitnehmen sollte. Thor vielleicht, er war sich sicher, dass der Göttersohn sehr genau über die magische Welt Bescheid wusste. Aber es gingen zu oft mit ihm die Pferde durch und er wollte in Ruhe mit ihnen sprechen.

„Gut, sag ihnen bitte Bescheid. Ich würde lieber mit ihnen zusammen sprechen."

Pepper ging im Kopf die Pläne für das Wochenende durch. „Samstag müsste klappen. Morgen wird Helena in ein Hotel ziehen. Wegen der Preisverleihung sind heute Abend leider alle voll." Sie verabschiedeten sich noch, was selten vorkam. Fury's Telefonmanieren ließen leider zu wünschen übrig.

Kaum hatte die aufgelegt ging es schon wieder, einer der Vorstandsmitglieder, dem sie die Nachricht bestätigte. Er versprach sich mit den anderen in Verbindung zu setzen. Sie hatten sich angewöhnt die persönliche Assistentin von ihrem Boss anzurufen. Wenn er ihre Nummer auf dem Display sah ging er schon gar nicht mehr ran. Der Fluch der neuen Technik.

Dann rief jemand von den X-Men an. „Hier ist Logan. Ich wollte nur Bescheid geben, dass Storm gerade einen hysterischen Anfall hat."  
>Pepper konnte sich das leider nur zu genau vorstellen. „Hat sie Pläne ihn in der Zukunft zu besuchen?"<p>

„Sobald sie wieder klar denken kann."

„Kannst du sie noch für die nächsten zwei Tage davon abhalten?"

Logan machte in Geräusch zwischen Schnauben und Lachen.

„Bitte, sie ist mit ihrer Kleinen für heute Abend bei ihm untergekommen. Ihre Wohnung ist wohl alles andere als sicher und alle Hotels sind für heute Abend voll. Eine wütende Storm kann sie wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Momentan macht sie alles noch gut mit, aber das ist nur eine Frage der Zeit."

„Ich kann es zumindest versuchen." Es hörte sich aber nicht so überzeugt an wie sie gehofft hatte.

„Vielleicht wenn du ihr sagst, dass Fury zuerst mit ihnen sprechen will?" Fury hatte zwar wenig Einfluss auf die X-Men, aber er wurde respektiert.

„Könnte klappen." Es entstand eine kleine Pause. Pepper sprach selten mit dem Mutanten meist rief Storm an. Die war aber gerade verhindert. Sie verpasste fast, als er wieder anfing zu sprechen. „Ich will gar nichts genaues wissen." „Ich weiß auch fast gar nichts." „Aber wie ist sie so?"

„Ich habe sie heute erst kennen gelernt. Aber ihr schien ihr Baby am wichtigsten zu sein. Sie ist recht hübsch, tolle Augen, aber sonst vom Aussehen her nichts besonderes. Eigentlich auch sonst nicht sein Typ. Aber charakterlich schien sie mir stark. Sie hat sich zumindest nicht von ihm aus der Ruhe bringen lassen." Logan schnaubte schon wieder. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn jemals hat lachen sehen. „Er hat sich außerdem beschwert, dass sie ihn runter gehandelt hat, als es um die Unterhaltszahlung ging. Habe ich schon gesagt, dass er voll und ganz in seine Tochter verliebt ist?" Jetzt war es passiert er lachte. Ihr gefiel das Lachen, es war ein tiefes und volles Lachen.

„Na dann, wird sie das verwöhnteste Mädchen der Stadt werden."

„Das steht zu befürchten. Aber die Mutter versucht zumindest dagegen zu lenken. Das muss man ihr zu Gute halten. Ich habe aber keine Ahnung was sie macht und wo sie herkommt."

„Darf man den Namen erfahren?"

„Helena Potter." Schon wieder war Schweigen am anderen Ende.

„Kommt sie aus England?"

„Kennst du sie?"

„Vielleicht. Verdammt." Logan fluchte noch ein bisschen weiter. Das war etwas, was sie noch nie an ihm mochte. „Ich gebe mein Bestes um Storm aufzuhalten, aber erinnere ihn daran, dass Metall Blitze anzieht."

Als es sofort wieder klingelte stellte sich Pepper auf einen langen Tag ein.

xx

Storm regte sich immer noch laut auf, als Logan tief in Gedanken versunken in den Fernsehraum zurückging. Dort hatten sich einige gesammelt, als die Meldung kam. Jetzt wurde die Neuigkeit diskutiert. Der Konsens war aber, dass es erstaunlich lange gedauert hat. Das Baby war gar nicht der Aufreger, eher das Alter der Mutter.

„Was hat er gesagt?" Alle redeten durcheinander, sodass er erst einmal um Ruhe bitten musste. Nur nicht so höflich.

„Ich hab mit Pepper gesprochen. Sie hat alles bestätigt."

„Ich bring ihn um." Das hatte er erwartet.

„Storm, am besten du wartest aber noch etwas. Fury will am Samstag mit ihm reden."

Sie sah nicht glücklich darüber aus. „Außerdem hat sie mir außerdem noch gesagt, dass Helena noch mindestens bis morgen bei ihm wohnt. Sie zieht um." Logan warf ihr einen ernsten Blick zu.

Sie sank etwas in sich zusammen. „Schon verstanden. Nicht die Mutter aufregen." Logan nickte und ging. Hinter ihm ging das Geplapper wieder los. Er selber wollte etwas überprüfen. In seinem Zimmer hatte er wenige persönliche Dinge. Auch ein paar Briefe. Helena Potter hatte ihm vor drei Jahren vom Tod eines Freundes berichtet. Sie hatte ihn aus England abgeschickt. Vielleicht war sie zu Verwandten gezogen. Remus hatte ihm wenig erzählt, nur das alle seine Freunde Tod waren und er das Mädchen nie haben kann. Er hatte dazu nichts sagen können, er hatte auch Bedenken einem Werwolf ein Baby zu geben. Es war aber interessant gewesen, er hatte ihn über zwei Vollmonde zur Seite stehen können und hatte aufgepasst. Beide wurden vom Vollmond beeinflusst. Bei ihm war das Tier schon immer näher unter der Oberfläche gewesen, wenn Vollmond war. Er bekam dann selten ein Auge zu und lief durch die Wälder. Wobei das Los eines Werwolfs noch härter war.

Er würde sich gerne mit ihr Treffen, aber er konnte warten. Mit jedem Jahr wurde ihm klarer, dass er die Ewigkeit vor sich hat. Er roch am Brief, da sie in den modernen Sortieranlagen nicht mehr ganz so häufig angefasst werden, hielten sich die Gerüche besser. Auch jetzt war vor allem auf dem dicken Briefpapier eine Spur von einem jungen Mädchen zu erkennen. Das würde ausreichen um sie zu identifizieren. Den Nachnamen gab es zwar häufiger, aber der Vorname war schon etwas besonderes.

~Logan, kommst du mal bitte in mein Büro?~

~Ja, Chuck~ Logan hasste es so gerufen zu werden, aber zumindest hielt sich der Professor damit zurück.

Wie er nicht anders erwartet hatte fand ein kleines Treffen der X-Men statt.

„Nun, da Logan so nett war anzurufen wissen wir, dass alles Gesagte der Wahrheit entspricht." Storm knurrte. Alle sahen sie erstaunt an.

„Schon gut."

„Nun, ich denke wir sollten noch etwas warten bis wir uns ein Urteil bilden, Storm, bitte." Sie atmete tief ein.

„Aber Professor, sechzehn?"

„Wir wissen nicht wer sie ist und wo sie herkommt." Der Professor sah Logan interessiert an.

„Lauschen gehört sich nicht Chuck. Ich weiß außerdem nicht, ob es sie wirklich ist. Wenn ja, dann habe ich selber sie auch nie getroffen."

„Verzeih Logan, aber du warst aufgewühlter als sonst." Logan knurrte trotzdem, was sich um einiges bedrohlicher anhörte, als das falsche von Storm. „Bitte Logan. Also ich dachte mir Folgendes. In den nächsten Wochen werden einige von uns sie besuchen. Logan, Jean und Kitty würde ich gerne dabei haben." Alle drei nickten, Jean sah aber noch Scott an, der den Kopf schüttelte.

„Zu viert schafft ihr das schon." Er warf einen abschätzenden Blick Logan zu, der aber in Gedanken war und keinen anzüglichen Kommentar von sich gab.

„Du kannst es dir ja noch überlegen Scott. Aber mehr sollten wir nicht sein. Nun, dann werde ich Fräulein Potts anrufen und mit ihr einen Termin absprechen. Bis dahin bitte ich alle sich mit Gerüchten zurückzuhalten." Daraufhin verließen fast alle den Raum, nur Logan blieb zurück.

„Logan, wenn du nicht mitkommen willst..."

„Das ist es nicht Chuck, nur wenn es sie wirklich ist, dann... Ich weiß nicht was wir überhaupt machen sollen. Sie auseinander bringen, sollten sie überhaupt zusammen sein? Denn das bezweifle ich."

Charles Xavier seufzte. „Das will ich auch nicht. Aber sollten wir in Zukunft mit ihr zu tun haben, dann würde ich sie lieber kennenlernen bevor es eine Krise gibt in der wir sie beschützen müssen. Kannst du mir sagen was du weißt?"

„Nicht viel über sie. Ich habe in Frankreich Ende den Neunzigern einen Wolfsmutanten kennengelernt. Remus Lupin, er hatte gerade seinen besten Freund verloren, auch dessen Ehefrau war gestorben. Er hat nicht viel über die Umstände gesagt, aber er war wohl beim MI5 und einer heißen Sache auf der Spur. Die einzige die den Anschlag auf das Haus überlebt hatte war die fünfzehn Monate alte Tochter. Die kam zu Verwandten, ihr Patenonkel, hatte seinen besten Freund wohl verpfiffen und einen weiteren Freund der Familie umgebracht."

Charles nickte, eine Waise also. Er war aber überrascht, als Logan noch weiter erzählte.

„Wir sind in Kontakt geblieben. Zwar Unregelmäßig, aber wir beide waren uns ähnlich darin, dass der Mond uns beeinflusste. Er warnte mich außerdem auch noch vor bestimmten Sternen-Konstellationen, das war eine große Hilfe. Ich bin aber selber nie dahinter gekommen. Schließlich schrieb er mir, dass er an der Schule von Helena in Schottland unterrichten würde. Eine ziemlich elitäre Schule, so wie es sich anhörte. Er schrieb zu der Zeit häufiger, auch dass er und Helena Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten."

Charles wusste, dass Logan überall auf der Welt verstreut Bekannte hatte, aber der Mutant sprach sehr selten über diese.

„Das Problem, so schrieb er, war nur, dass Sirius Black ausgebrochen war, er hatte es zwar nie ausdrücklich geschrieben, aber ich denke, dass das ihr Patenonkel war. Er meinte, sie hätte keinen Erwachsenen mehr der auf sie aufpassen würde außer ihm selber. Aber er konnte sie mit seiner Mutation nicht aufnehmen. Er machte sich Sorgen, ob es ihr bei ihrer Tante wirklich gut ginge. Sie schrieb nie auch nur eine Zeile während des Schuljahrs nach Hause und verbrachte auch die Winterferien in der Schule."

„Könnte sie weggelaufen sein?"

„Vielleicht. Oder sie hat noch andere Verwandte gefunden. Sie ist außerdem schon Volljährig, nicht?"

„Nun, dann haben wir zumindest etwas, dass wir sie fragen können. Kannst du deinen Freund fragen, ob es sich um sie handeln kann?"

„Er ist vor drei Jahren gestorben, sie hatte mir einen Brief aus England geschrieben. Sie hatte meine in seinen Unterlagen gefunden." Charles war versucht zu fragen wie er gestorben war, entschied sich dann aber anders. Logan war aufgewühlt, es muss ein guter Freund gewesen sein. Vermutlich, da ihre Mutationen so ähnlich waren.

Charles fuhr hinter seinen Schreibtisch und machte mit seiner Arbeit weiter, die eine wütende Storm durcheinander gebracht hatte. Es dauerte noch etwas, bis Logan wieder hinausging. Die Tochter eines guten Freundes, wenn einer Grund hatte sich aufzuregen dann Logan. „Ja, sollen wir sie auseinanderbringen?" Charles schüttelte seinen Kopf, nein das würde er nicht machen. Vater und Tochter trennen war grausam. Es war auch eher Storms Reaktion gewesen, die ihn so aufgewühlt hatte. Aber er würde sie dennoch gerne kennenlernen.

xx

Happy Hogan öffnete am Abend ein wohlverdientes Bier. Tony hatte er bei der Preisverleihung abgesetzt und dann hatte er frei bekommen. So wie es sich anhörte wollte der Schwerenöter vom Dienst nicht zu Hause schlafen. Das hatte er für die Nacht an seine Tochter und deren Mutter übergeben. Sie war nett genug, hatte aber definitiv zu viele Bücher. Tony hatte sich die leichten Sachen geschnappt. Er hoffte, dass ihre neue Wohnung einen Fahrstuhl hatte.

Er sah sich einen alten Western an, und ging einmal früh ins Bett. So eine Gelegenheit musste man ausnutzen.

Leider hatte Tony mal wieder seine Pläne geändert. Er war so genervt, dass er frühzeitig gegangen war. Happy machte sich auf den Weg und sammelte den Vater ein.

„Man könnte meinen es gäbe keine andere Themen." Er hatte einen anstrengenden Tag gehabt und gehofft einen entspannenden Abend zu erleben.

„Du hattest einen anstrengenden Tag, wir alle hatten einen. Pepper ist auch müde ins Bett gefallen." Tony nickte, er war wohl wirklich eher müde als genervt. Happy wunderte sich nicht, dass es kein anderes Thema gab, es war wirklich nicht viel in den letzten Tagen passiert.

Er selber ging zwanzig Minuten später direkt ins Bett.

xx

Tony sah in Helenas Zimmer, ihm war das Licht aufgefallen. Ah, da war jemand hungrig. Aber beide waren wohl schon im Bett gewesen. Sie sah ihn nur kurz an und widmete sich dann wieder ihrer Tochter. Tony indessen bewunderte ihre unbekleidete obere Körperhälfte.

„Ach, nicht schon wieder."

„Was ist denn?" Tony ging zu ihr hin, er bekam seine Tochter aber erst nach dem Bäuerchen. Aber sie war auch schon sofort wieder eingeschlafen.

„Sie hat mal wieder nicht aufgegessen. Dann kann ich immer sehen wie ich es loswerde. An Milch mangelt es wirklich nicht." Tony sah sie fragend an legte aber wie angewiesen seine Tochter ins Bett und deckte das schlafende Baby zu. Er war wirklich gut darin geworden ein Baby richtig hinzulegen und auf den Arm zu nehmen.

„Was machst du jetzt?"

„Abpumpen."

„Wie?"

„Irgendwie muss die Milch weg. Da Babys saugen, muss man das irgendwie nachstellen und die Milch aus zu massieren dauert lange. Es ist zwar unangenehm, aber was soll's."

Dann wurde sie aber von Tony überrascht, der mittlerweile sehr an ihren Brüsten interessiert war. Er sagte einfach nur: „Dann mach ich das halt," und begann an ihrer noch halb vollen Brust zu saugen.

Zu sagen, dass Helena überrascht war noch untertrieben. Sie hatte zwar schon gehört, dass die Männer öfter mal diese Aufgabe übernahmen, aber heute war für sie zumindest das erste mal. Zusammen mit ihm ging sie zum Bett und setzte sich auf die Kante, er kniete sich vor sie hin und begann von neuem. Tony schien es zu schmecken.

Während er noch die letzten Tropfen auf leckte zog er sein Hemd aus. Dann vergrub er seinen Kopf in ihrem Bauch. Helena konnte nicht anders und umarmte ihn.

„Freust du dich denn ein bisschen über Lily?" Er nickte.

„Es tut mir Leid."

„Hmm?" Er sah nicht auf, sondern rückte näher an sie heran.

Helena seufzte, „Ich habe dein Leben um geschmissen, das wollte ich nicht."

„Es muss dir nicht Leid tun. Ich habe genauso viel Schuld wie du. Ich schlafe soviel herum, da ist es ein Wunder, dass noch keine schwanger geworden ist." Sie konnte ihn nur schwer verstehen. Er sprach eher mit ihrem Bauch.

„Ich habe aber auch nicht nein gesagt."

„Würdest du jetzt nein sagen?" Tony sah in ihr erschrockenes Gesicht.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich darf zwar schon länger wieder, aber..."

Er versuchte sein Glück und küsste sie. Helena schob es auf ihre Hormone und machte mit. Dieses mal war auch um einiges besser, sie war keine Jungfrau mehr und hatte ein Kind bekommen. Beides war durchaus schmerzhaft gewesen. Das Eindringen tat nicht weh, es war nur etwas unangenehm. Er schlug ein langsames Tempo an und sie ließen sich Zeit.

R&R Bitte

28.04.2012


End file.
